This invention relates to vehicle transmissions and, more particularly, to a transmission of the multi-range, multi-speed type commonly used in large off-road vehicles.
Current multi-range transmissions used on large off-road vehicles utilize a high/low synchronizer for gear shifting. However, reverse gear shifting is exacted using a conventional gear clutch because of space and cost considerations. When the main clutch assembly is released, the main clutch assembly being the means of transmitting torque to the transmission from the vehicle engine, a resulting drag causes the input shaft to experience a continued torque which in turn causes the reverse gear and reverse clutch to rotate out of synchronization. Therefore, upon shifting the conventional gear clutch to the reverse gear, clashing between the clutch and reverse gear pin results, especially when the vehicle engine is running at a high R.P.M.
This invention provides a means of stopping the reverse gear and gear pin from rotating to prevent clashing when shifting the transmission from neutral to reverse.